


In Which Jacob Williams is a Good Person

by Foxlass



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Asthma attack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, excessive use of 'law-dog', i couldnt resist, i sat down and wrote this in one shot, its canon that he calls him that, spoilers in the tags, this is purely for the fluff, written by someone without asthma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 14:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19539787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlass/pseuds/Foxlass
Summary: Prompt from the discord chat, Humanist against Himinists wrote :HC the Williams boys crime is equal parts boredom, moneymaking and foreplay.I'm not sure how I got to here from there.In which Jacob Williams is a Good Person (surprisingly) and Deputy Troy is a cinnamon roll (not surprising in the least)





	In Which Jacob Williams is a Good Person

Troy leaned over, panting as he nearly fell against the wall. He had been chasing after the Williams boys for the entire day. They had taken Sheriff Gunderson’s prohibition on Aprils Fools as a challenge and approached it with suitable panache and flair. Jacob William stopped running up ahead once he no longer heard troy chasing after him

“Hey Law-dog, what the hell’s the matter with you!”

Troy couldn’t respond, still too busy trying to get his breath back. Jacob started to move back towards him, glancing over his shoulder often, searching for Something.

“Why,” Troy continues panting “why aren’t you still running?”

Jacob was within touching range now and normally this would be cause for concern, but this time there was a very different feel to the interaction.

“Yo law man, you gonna be alright?” he said, watching as Troy leaned more and more heavily on the wall, still struggling to breath.

Troy just waved him off, trying to draw any kind of oxygen into his lungs but nothing was working for him. His vision was starting to blink in and out and he had the thought that maybe this was a bad time to remember his asthma, or more correctly remember that he had stopped carrying an inhaler when it stopped being covered by his insurance. What an excellent way of being reminded that yes, he still had asthma.

“Call Loretta” Jacob leaned in closer to hear Troy, “Come and getter? What do I get for ya?”

Troy was completely seated on the ground now.

“Wait, is this an asthma attack?” and to Troy’s eternal surprise, Jacob pulled an inhaler out of his back pocket and handed it over

“It’s clean and all, never been used before,” he said curling Troy’s hands gently around it and easing them to his mouth. “There ya go now, that should help.”

Troy took some deep breaths, and his vision started to return.

“Thank you, Jacob. Mighty fine of you to stop running and all. Actually, why did ya? There is no way I could, … or can, catch ya right now.”

Jacob shrugged and in the most in-character sentence he ever would say,

“I’m a being of chaos, aint no way of predicting me and that’s the way I like to keep it ma man.” He started edging away, now that troy was breathing (in general now, he was no where close to fine yet).

Troy just chuckled as best he could.

“Don’t go letting the Sheriff catch you boys doing anything harmful now, ya hear? It’ll be my head on the plate for it and I don’t have the breath to deal with it”

“Oh since when do the Williams boys be caught doing something harmful? We aint never harmed nobody!”

“That is a damned lie and you know it Jacob Williams. Now run along home to Pearl and play in the bedroom and not the streets”

“Well… there aint no law against doing both those,” came the reply as Jacob leered as he continued to edge away, a suggestive eyebrow wiggle accompanying his final words.

“Yes, there is, and you damn well know it Jacob Williams!” Troy shouted to his back as he scampered off to cause more mischief and wreak more havoc across the town.

“I swear if we could harness that energy for good instead of harm…” Troy shook his head as he worked his way back to standing, glad that his shift had been over 15 minutes ago. The Williams boys didn’t need to know that he went after them because he was more likely to let them off with a warning when he got to them, he knew the other deputies were less lenient. But Troy knew that the boys were just bored, bored and horny and with too much chaos on the mind to take to quietly going about life in town. And honestly, troy wouldn’t have it any other way. Okay, maybe without the property damage and uncomfortably forward way of interacting with folks, but they didn’t do no real harm, and they livened this little mountain town up.


End file.
